Together or Not?
by softballchick94
Summary: Katniss/Gale/Petta..this is after Mockingjay...she has kids and Gale shows up..don't know who she will end up with..bad summary
1. Chapter 1

**Ok…so this is my first fanfic for this series and I hope I do this justice…ummm I don't think anyone has the same outlook on this book as I do…Mockingjay spoiler so if ya haven't read it skip this nxt part…even tho I adore Gale I think that he was keeping stuff from Katniss that actually hurt her…when Petta kept stuff from her it helped…I hated when he went all crazy and stuff but I can see why she ended the story the way she did…and I don't hate her for it…but I also think that if Katniss woulda gotten over the fact that it was Gale's bomb that killed her sister and he came bck to District 12 then they woulda ended up together bc of obvious reasons..sry to waste ya'lls time on this author's note…enjoy**

**DISCLAIMER:I don't own the Hunger Game series! (Sadly) Post MockingJay**

Chapter 1

I walk through the woods and settle against our old meeting place. I haven't seen Gale in over twenty years and his face is forever imprinted in my mind. My best friend, the one who I thought I could trust, the one whose bomb killed my sister, and the one who never came to visit. Clearly, I was never that important. He kept secrets from me when President Coin asked him to do so. He probably has his reasons but I will never know since all of our communication has been severed. Him in District 2 and me in District 12. I wonder if he has a wife and kids. He always wanted them and he is handsome enough to find anyone he pleases.

A MockingJay sits over my head and waits for me to sing a new song for him to learn. Everyone was right. When I sing, they listen. I drawl out a note or two but today isn't a day I can rest and wait. I need to hunt. I grab my bow, trudge through the woods once more, and quickly kill three rabbits, six squirrels, and as I turn, a deer comes walking into the clearing. I take my chance and shoot it through the eye leaving all of the meat intact. Without having a hunting partner, it was a pain at first. I couldn't carry anything big but as it went on, I could carry as much weight as any male. I hoist it onto my shoulders with ease and congratulate myself. This will be good food for us tonight and the kids will be happy. I walk to my snares and notice a man standing beside one and reaching toward my rabbit.

"That's dangerous. You should find your own food. I have people to feed and I will kill you if you try to stop me from doing it." He doesn't turn around but I watch his shoulders stiffen.

"I just recognize the snare as a more complex version of the one I used to do." It's my turn to stiffen. It can't be. I lay the buck to the ground and quietly walk up behind him. When he turns around, he jumps backward quickly. I am closer than before but it's him.

"Gale?" He sucks in his breath and I can't help but wonder why. I take in his face and he is just the way I remember him. The older he got the better he looks.

"Catnip? I thought I would never see you again. I can't believe it. You look the same but better fed. You look healthy and it seems you got along nicely without me." I nod at his assessment. I am not going to lie. I can live without him. My best friend is gone. I know nothing about him and I know it will take awhile before we become anything close to friends again. Anger rises and I can tell that I thought I had forgiven him for the bomb but I haven't. I am still holding him responsible. When I speak, my words are harsh.

"Katniss and yes I've made it this far without your help." Gale's eyes turn hard and he wonders what I'm angry about. He tries to hide the confusion but I still know his face.

"How have you been? I mean besides the obvious stuff." I shift from side to side. I don't want to share anything with him and I need to get back. The kids will be worried and I hate to keep them all waiting.

"Good but I have people to care for so I must leave." I quickly reset the trap and put the rabbit on my side. I don't glance back as I grab the deer and I hear his steps behind me. He is following me but I'd rather not see his face because it will be the one thing that makes me crack.

"Who lives here now?" I roll my eyes and I hear him laugh. He still remembers me all too well.

"Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, Petta, your old crew, Haymitch, Buttercup, and a few newcomers." I'm not ready to tell him I have two children. Prim, who is seven, and Finnick, who is five. I know it's weird to name my child after him but it only seemed right after him giving his life for me.

"Then I might find a place to stay." I stop dead in my tracks and turn on him quickly.

"Why are you finding a place to stay? District 2 is your home not this place. Go back to your family." Gale winces and I know now.

"What family Katniss? I have no family. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you. You know me and I know you."

"You don't know anything about me. You have been gone for twenty years and things have changed. Live here and find someone else. There are plenty of beautiful girls just don't interfere with my life." She runs and he is shocked that she can with all of that weight on her shoulders. He follows but after living in such a pampered life for so long, he has lost some of his strength.

I return home and look over my shoulder. He couldn't follow and that was good. A slow smile appears on my face as Prim and Finnick meet me at the door. I grab them into my arms letting the deer fall on the floor.

"Momma! You got our favorite! Daddy said we would get some good food today and we did! Did you get my plants?" I smile and put them on the ground. Petta is in the kitchen and I kiss him. I show him the deer and he begins to skin it. I pull all of the plants out and show them to Prim. She is just like my little sister in so many ways. She is a natural born healer and I'm glad that my sister wasn't lost after all. I look out the window and watch Gale pass our house. He sees Finnick playing in the yard and he smiles. He doesn't know whose kid it is and I know that it is for the best now.

"Anything unusual happen today?" Petta is looking at me and he runs his finger over my brow where my worry lines had began to appear. I point out the window and he follows my gaze. He doesn't show any emotion at first.

"Does he know?" I shake my head and he sighs in relief. He knows it's not the time to tell him about the children or our marriage. I kiss him and he knows me so well but he just shakes his head.

"I can't believe he plans on living here. Does he not realize anything at all? You are not his anymore." I struggle to hold in my laugh at his jealousy. Gale may love me but Petta is the one who I love and I will never doubt it.

"I need to go speak with Haymitch." I walk out the door with my bow hung on my shoulder. It isn't long before I'm walking in and I find him in his bed. It's too early for him to be up and sober but this is important.

"Haymitch I brought you a drink!" I scream and he sits up to take my offer until he realizes I lied. He tries to lie back down but I grab his arm.

"Gale is back." His eyes snap open and this time I have his attention. He takes my face in slowly and nods. I don't know what he finds but I guess it's ok.

"Have you talked to him? I don't blame you if you haven't." I look down and he places his hand on my shoulder. We are just alike and constantly clash but he is comfort.

"I thought some man was trying to steal my rabbit and I threatened to kill him." He laughs and I do too. It would be easy now that he undeniably has been pampered in District 2.

"Good for you. You have a family to feed but does he know this?" I shake my head no and it's easy to see this was for the best until I know him better.

"I have to go trade some stuff with Greasy Sae though. I'll see you tonight at dinner." I retreat from his house and make my way quickly to the market. She smiles as I show her my catch and I throw it on the counter.

"What do you want?" One of Gale's old crew makes his way in and I order us both some soup. We laugh and I see how much closer I've became to everyone here. Nobody knows me as well as my family but I get along well with everybody now. Gale walks in and he notices us sitting there. He stops for a second but sits beside me. I ignore him as long as I can.

"Katniss did you kill the animals for her? Is that who you have to take care of?" I don't turn to him but I answer quickly and coldly.

"One of a couple. Why?" He shrugs and I can see he is hungry. I take another rabbit off my belt and lay it on the table. She sees it in my eyes and puts a bowl in front of him.

"Thank you. I used all of my money to get here. I'll have to hunt again." I try to ignore this but it is on my mind.

"Tomorrow?" Gale shrugs. I see he's waiting for me to say when I will go again.

"I don't know. I have to get my hands on a bow and rope so I can make snares." I have so many bows now that I can afford to give him one without regret. I make them easily now and Finnick enjoys the woods with me while Prim stays with Petta. She has her own room to nurse our sick people back to health and I don't know how she does it. I leave while she works. Greasy Sae's granddaughter, Sarah, is older than she is and is her mentor in all of this. They work great together.

"I can give you a bow and you can use my snares any day of the week except on Monday because that's my day. You can have the woods by yourself but don't show up on my day." I finish my soup and leave the rope I always have with me on the chair. I hear a chair slide behind me and I turn around.

"Finish eating Gale. You need it more than you probably think." He grabs my shoulder and I pull back.

"You are my hunting partner so why can't I be in the woods at the same time you are?" I know the only way to stop him is by telling the truth. Part of the truth.

"I have a new one that is better." I turn quickly and my hair slaps him in the face. I run down the street and force myself to say that it's the best. I don't stop at my house but I keep going to the woods. I sit down against the tree and pull out one of my older bows. Gale will need it and I don't think I can stand seeing the pain in his eyes.

"I do know you enough that when you're mad you always come to where you're most at ease. Somethings don't change." I toss the bow at his feet and he swoops it up.

"Arrows are in the tree." He sits beside me and I do my best not to jerk back. After all these years, I'm still taking care of him and he doesn't do the same for me.

"Why do you hate me?"

"I don't hate you. I never have and that's probably why I'm blaming you."

"Lie to someone who doesn't know you Catnip. I see it in your eyes. You still blame me and hold me accountable."

"I am speaking to someone who doesn't know me. I didn't think you would ever be back but you are. Why?"

"You know why. I love you and I couldn't stand it."

"You did for twenty years. Why couldn't you do it anymore? I have a life without you now and yes, I guess I haven't forgiven you yet but I just can't. Not at the moment. You ran Gale. My mother did too and if she came back, I would treat her worse than I'm treating you probably. I forgive her in my mind but when it comes down to it I don't think I really do."

"I didn't run! I got a good job! I needed to support my family!"

"Where are they now? Why did you decide to come back now of all times?"

"They grew up and didn't need me! They have a family now." Something must have shifted in my eyes because he stops his rant.

"Why are you here? You still haven't answered."

"President Coin did order your sister to help and then dropped the bombs. I found out a month ago and I came to tell you." I keep my face calm. I learned it from him and I can see it aggravates him to no end.

"I know. Why do you think I killed her? It wasn't that hard to figure out. I wouldn't be her puppet anymore. _I_ could tell what she really was. I need to get back now." He grabs my hand.

"Are you saying I couldn't tell she dropped them and tried to kill you?" I nod. That's exactly what I'm saying. He was too involved with killing all of the Capitol. He shakes his head and stands up.

"I really need to get back home. I have things to do before bed." He walks beside me because this time I need him to know the truth and I can feel he knows it already.

"Are you married Catnip? Don't answer that because I know you are. Do you have kids?" I smile as I imagine them running to me when I get home.

"Finnick and Prim. Prim is seven and Finnick is five. You saw Finnick today. You walked by our house and you smiled at him. They are just like the people I named them after. Finnick is fierce when we hunt and Prim is the sweetest little healer with help of coarse but I'm sure she's better than my mother is now. If she's still alive." I notice the way his breath becomes ragged. He now knows that there is no chance between us. I would have never had kids with him but I did with Petta.

"Can I meet them?" I stop. I would've thought he didn't want anything to do with them but it's just the opposite.

"Yes. You have nothing to eat so you can join us for dinner."

"Are you going to tell Petta before I come in?" She smiles and it reaches her eyes. He wishes so bad that he could do that for her but that time has passed.

"I'm sure he knows or at least guesses so. Now lets go." I stop at my door and glance at him. He seems shocked at first because even though I used to be cold-hearted he can feel the warmth radiating off my house. The laughter from inside makes me smile.

"Momma's home!" Prim is the first to jump into my arms. She whispers something in my ear and I can feel my face pale.

"What?" Gale instantly wants to know what is causing my discomfort. Prim looks up as if first noticing him. Her eyes light up in recognition.

"Uncle Gale!" That's when I watch his face pale. I smile at her and put her down gently as she stares up at him.

"Uncle Gale came to visit. He's moving down here so go and play. You can speak with him later. You and Finnick need to wash up." She runs off and he is instantly in my face.

"Uncle Gale? You told them about me?" Gale watches as she opens the locket around her neck and shows him the picture.

"Petta gave it to me so I would fight in the arena for the ones I loved. Kids do ask questions and what was I supposed to say?" I can see it on his face. _Anything but that._ I touch his shoulder briefly and motion for him to follow me. I walk in and turn to Gale. I watch him take in everything around me. Greasy Sae is sitting across from Haymitch. Finnick and Prim are running into the run until I look at them sternly and they slow down. Petta is pulling bread from the oven while Sarah helps. This is my family. These are the people I care for every single day of my life.

"I should have came back to District 12. When they gave me a job in District 2 I should have turned it down and returned back with you." I wipe all the emotions from my face and smile when Finnick rushes up to me. I pick him up quickly and whisper in his ear.

"Mommy I know. Pim told me." I look at her and instead of turning away, she smiles brighter.

"Pim told you. Well I guess there is no need in me telling you the other good news. I mean, Pim probably told you already." He starts bouncing in my arms.

"Tell me! Tell me! Pwezz Mommy!" I kiss his forehead and sit him down. I pull his own mini bow from behind my back and his eyes light up.

"I can use it now? I'm old enough? I don't have to use twaps anymore?" I push him softly toward his seat and lay his bow by the table on a shelf.

"We will see how it goes tomorrow. If you learn quickly then yes." He kisses my cheek and I turn on Gale.

"I never thought I would see the day a little kid would call you mom. I missed a lot." I motion for him to sit and I walk over to Petta. He places his hand on my waist and I kiss him softly.

"I thought I was the nice one? What did Prim say about Uncle Gale?" Ever since, she seen the pictures in my locket all she ever wonders about is why he does not visit.

"She was very excited to finally meet him." Petta rolls his eyes and glance toward the table. The kids are pelting him with questions and he can only laugh as they try to overlap each other.

"That makes one of us. Lets eat." We all eat and Haymitch glares at Gale. He may not admit he likes me and he may not like me at all but he looks out for me and he loves the kids so greatly that if Gale messes up once then he will take care of it. There will be some problems there.

**So this is the first chapter and I don't want Katniss to forgive him so easily bc that would be sooo unlike her…then I don't know if in the end I want Petta to die and Gale to step in or Gale just become apart of the family as Uncle Gale and finally starts to move on a little at a time. Review and tell me what should happen…be nice bc as I said before my writing is very different then most ppl ****J**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okk…so here I am again..I don't like to keep ppl waiting…so this goes out to first two reviewers…**Hungergamerchick27 and xXB-A-C-O-N Spells LOVEXx! **Thanks you two…and thanks for showing me I spelled Peeta wrong..I knew something felt wrong about it…probably not gonna fix the first chapter tho but fix it in the rest…well here we go..I don't own the hunger games**

Chapter 2

"Do you want me to finish up the dishes for you?" It shocks me to see Gale volunteer so quickly.

"You dry and I'll wash." He sets to doing the task I gave him quietly and I try to figure out what he is thinking. "Prim and Finnick like you." He nods but doesn't say anything. We finish in silence and I dry my hands.

"Do you know where I can stay at tonight? I haven't got anywhere to go but I promise I will find a place first thing tomorrow while you and Fin are hunting." I think for a second to see if this is really a good idea. He took care of my family while I was gone and he needs help. No matter if we aren't best friends anymore or not. I owe him.

"We have an extra room. I'll show you where it is. Follow me." Gale falls in line behind me and I stop at Prim's room to make sure she is brushing her teeth for bed.

"I'll be in here to sing you asleep in a minute. I just have to show Uncle Gale his room." She dances to her bed and plops down in anticipation.

"You sing again?" I nod and make sure Fin is in bed. Peeta isn't there yet but you can see it won't take long before he is asleep.

"Daddy will be in to tell you a bed time story. Be nice this time and don't tell him to get mommy to sing for you. His stories are decent enough and I'll sing for you tomorrow while your sister has to listen to his boring stories." A smile breaks across his face and I close the door.

"Boring? I thought I did so well though." Peeta wraps his hands around my waist and we begin to walk again.

"You are boring compared to my singing but they must share me. If only there was two of me." He laughs and kisses my forehead.

"I'm afraid the world can't take two of you. Where would all the animals hide? The girls in the world would have broken hearts because all the boys would follow your twin."

"Gale is staying the night in the spare room. He will find a place in the morning. Besides the kids like Uncle Gale. Prim said he's beautiful." I watch his eyes roll and I turn around to see Gale laughing quietly. A real smile.

"I knew you would offer our home. Don't you always even though I'm the one portrayed as the nice one. Did Prim tell you about what happened today?" My face pales again. I can stand my blood but others disgust me.

"She is just like Primrose. I miss her so much." I lean my head on his shoulder and he rubs my arm.

"I do too but that's why we have Prim." Gale clears his throat as Peeta kisses me on the lips and I look over my shoulder. I smile and he actually smiles back.

"Please you two, get a room." I roll my eyes and open the door to the extra room. He steps in and sighs in relief at the bed. I wonder if it has been a month since he has slept in one.

"The bathroom is downstairs. Feel free to use it whenever and remember that I have the woods tomorrow." I say goodnight and follow Peeta to our room. We get ready for bed but part so we can tuck our children in. I go to Prim's room and lay with her in bed.

"What song tonight?" Prim lays her head on my stomach and I sigh. I'm glad that Peeta talked me into this. The old scares still haunt me some nights but they ease when I wake up and see their smiling faces.

"The usual." I smile and sit up slightly to make sure it sounds just the way she likes it. A mockingjay lands on the outside window and I smile. He is my biggest fan.

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings_

_Them true_

_Here is the place where I love you"_

Prim is asleep and I kiss her forehead. I make my way out of the room and as I turn away from the door I run into Gale. I jump slightly but regain my composure.

"I can't believe you can still make all the birds go quiet. That was beautiful." I smile at him and we walk back to the room.

"Practice. When we are outside she likes me to sing a fast tune and let the birds pick it up so she can dance to it. She says she can't dance to mine because she just wants to sit and listen but the birds aren't as good as me." He nods and I push my door open slightly.

"I'm going to take a bath. I need a good one." I leave him staring after me but I close the door. Peeta isn't done with his story. It always takes him longer to make them sleep. A few minutes later he comes in and kisses me passionately.

"He wouldn't let me start telling my story until he stopped hearing your voice. I guess you win. You are less boring than me." I give him a half smile and lay on his chest.

"Do you think I should have done it?" He knows right away what I'm thinking about. We have been married so long it doesn't take much.

"Yes, because even though you won't admit it he is still your best friend. He didn't drop the bomb Kat. It wasn't his idea and no matter how you spin it, it never will be. Forgive him. The kids need their Uncle Gale in their lives even if I hate the idea but he won't live here right? I change my mind if he does and you can stay mad." I laugh and know he's right.

"He'll find a house but I wonder if he'll tell the kids he's not their real Uncle." I feel Peeta relax as he eyes began to droop.

"Don't you see it? He is their real Uncle. He already loves them. You can see it in his eyes when they make him laugh. I think he should be welcome here as long as he doesn't try to steal you from me." I laugh and let my eyes close. It will be a tough day tomorrow when I teach Finnick how to use his bow and probably end up helping Gale find a house close by. I drift to sleep and before I close my eyes I know it will be a nightmare night.

Gale lingers by the door as the end of the conversations comes to an end. He never knew that Peeta would actually stand up for him. He did like the kids because they reminded him so much of Prim and Katniss together. He wouldn't try to take Katniss away from her family because it's too perfect. He walks to his bed and lies down. He can hear Katniss's song play over and over again in his head. He falls asleep to the sound of her voice.

Gale bolts up as he hears a muffled scream from Katniss's room. He begins to head for the door but he stops abruptly. He knows those screams. When she was in the hospital he heard them constantly. She was having nightmares. He wants to comfort her so bad but he knows that Peeta is there for that when he hears the whispers from the room. Instead of feeling deep jealousy for her it turns out to be relief. He loves her and it is clear she feels the same way.

I sit up and clutch Peeta. It was a new excruciating dream. Sleep wouldn't come again tonight. My father dying, Prim rushing to his side when another bomb goes off, Peeta being tortured, my kids fighting in the Hunger Games, and Gale being killed by the arrow I aimed at President Coin.

"A dream Kat. It was just a dream. Your kids are right down the hall and I am right here. Everyone you love is safe." He knew exactly what to say because of coarse he has done it many times.

"I won't be able to sleep after that one. It's almost five now anyway so I'll just go hunting and I'll be back at seven for Finnick." I kiss him and change quickly. He used to hate it when I left with no reason but now he knows that it's my therapy. This is how I escape from the cruel world around me.

I bound into a nice tree and quickly climb to the top. I raise my bow with the arrow in the quiver and prepare it so it can be ready in a moments notice. Three weeks after I came back to District 12 my bow that Beetee made me appeared on my doorsteps. I never knew who brought it to me but I've had my suspicions over the years. I lean back against my tree and relax. The smell of the woods totally engulfs me and I don't notice the disturbance at first. Two men come into the clearing and I sit up quickly. There is something about them that I can't place but I've seen them before. They begin to speak in hushed tones.

"How do we know she's not in here listening to us?" The little man is glancing from left to right and is very finicky in general. I manage to hold back my laugh.

"She was in here yesterday. I told you I seen her walk in here." This man was a shocking eight feet it seemed. I couldn't believe they were talking about me.

"Payton said she could be here at anytime though. If she is we're going to get caught and then she'll know the President is looking for her." The bigger man slaps the smaller one.

"Pull it together Eric. If she is she doesn't need to hear us and Payton doesn't want to kill her so I see nothing wrong about following her to see her mental health." Eric stands on his tip toes to show he is as big as the other man and I see it has an undesired affect when he laughs instead.

"Jim if she is alive and well like everyone says then I'm sure she has good mental health. We don't have to see her to make sure." Jim begins walking again and I jump to another tree quickly.

"I want to see her myself. My dad talks of her all the time and I heard she is beautiful anyway. Why pass up the opportunity?" I jump down at that exact moment and stop in front of them.

"What do you want? I'm Katniss but I'm sure you already know this. Why is President Payton looking for me?" They jump back and reach for their weapons but I raise my arrows. They stop because I'm sure my reputation has proceeded me.

"She needs a favor from you. I don't know the exact mission it is but it's important nonetheless." I lower my weapon and sigh. I don't deal with that part of my life anymore but I always liked Payton. The thing would be securing my safety. Maybe people still hate me for killing Coin but did Payton need help?

"Is she in trouble?" Jim relaxes when he sees I pose no immediate threat. Eric however takes at least three steps back before Jim lays his hand on his shoulder.

"You can say that. I'm not really sure of the exact problem at hand but I think it's a pressing manner. We weren't supposed to tell you this but we have to leave and tell her of your mental health. How have you been?" I narrow my eyes at him.

"Tell her I said hello and if she needs me to come herself. I'm not leaving until we speak privately." They look as if there is more to say but I cut them off quickly. They leave without another word. Eric was too frightened to say anything else. I run home with a new fear in me. Will this affect my family?


End file.
